


hell is full

by panicatthecisco



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Demon Ryan Bergara, Established Relationship, M/M, Shane Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthecisco/pseuds/panicatthecisco
Summary: This time, Shane went a little too far.This time, Ryan is seeing fire.





	hell is full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gummy_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy_child/gifts).



> So basically this is all because one wonderful person commented on the kinda prequel to this fic and asked if I was going to continue it. I said maybe yeah got any ideas and WHAT THE HELL THEY DID? Anyways, here goes.

"Rip my spine out through my ears and hurl me into the wall!" Shane shrieks with a manic gleam in his eyes. He's all janky elbows and misplaced confidence, but Ryan loves him anyway.

Except right now, there's something huge and dark and black and super fucking menacing swirling in the corner of the room, behind Shane. Ryan is bristling- he knows that whatever the hell that is knows that Shane is off limits, but it doesn't seem to be listening.

Shane is still hollering about dreadful bodily torments and maybe something about trying to eat his soul, and Ryan tries to make a joke about Shane not having a soul, but the tremor in his voice is real. He's worried, this time. The entity isn't backing down, and Shane is egging it on like never before.

"Pick me up by the ankles and hurl me into the wall!" Shane hoots, doing this weird shuffley dance thing with his feet that typically Ryan would find adorable. 

And then the thing lunges.

There's a roil of evil black smoke and Shane is suddenly picked up and thrown against the wall with an audible thud and crack. Dazed, he blinks, and looks at Ryan in what Ryan thinks is mostly daze, confusion, and a shocking lack of fear. But the entity isn't done yet. With a roar that only Ryan can hear, it gapes at Shane and settles down around his feet, tendrils of inky blackness slowly beginning to lick up Shane's legs and arms.

"Ryan?" Shane says tremulously. "The wind sure is strong tonight, huh?" He's trying to be tough and chill, since Ryan should be terrified out of his mind right now, and the thought simultaneously warms and breaks Ryan's heart. 

That's it. 

No one messes with Shane.

He feels the change start to take over, unholy fire licking through his veins and turning his fingers to a glowing, molten orange. He can see flames, the heat from the fires of hell burning behind his eyes, and he knows that he suddenly looks like a burning, avenging angel, and Shane is standing there, pinned to the wall, lips moving but no sound coming out.

"Get away from him," Ryan commands, his voice suddenly lower and reverberating throughout the room. The smoke turns and looks at him, and gives what Ryan thinks is supposed to be a mocking laugh.

It turns back to Shane, and runs a finger-like extension of smoke over Shane's cheek.

Ryan loses his mind.

Lunging for the being, he screams and feels the fire explode from his hands. He grabs for the blackness, and finally has the being's attention. Together, they hit the floor, rolling and screaming and trying to tear each other apart. But rage is on Ryan's side, and he feels his strength begin to burn- literally- as the entity slowly begins to burn out of existence, screaming and thrashing. 

When it's over, Ryan collapses to the floor in exhaustion, flames flickering away. He lays there for a second, breathing hard, when he feels something poking him in the side.

It's Shane. He's got a camera tripod, and he's poking Ryan like some specimen in a lab. 

"Um," Ryan says. 

Shane starts shrieking like a panicked monkey. 

It takes ten minutes to calm him down, and even then, it's mostly because Shane had started hyperventilating and as such wasn't able to both breathe and scream. Once he's somewhat chill again, Ryan sets him down and patiently explains that no, he's not Hellboy and no he's not the Human Torch and no, Shane isn't going crazy and yes, he's sorry for not telling Shane about the whole otherworldly thing. 

Shane is silent for a couple moments, and Ryan is steeling himself for the whole "get away from me and my family never contact me again thing" when Shane lays a warm and unexpected hand on his knee. Ryan cautiously settles his palm over Shane's hand, and the relief when Shane intertwines their fingers is so strong Ryan swears he can taste it. 

"I have one question," Shane says. 

"Anything," Ryan replies, and he means it. 

"Are ghosts actually real?"

For once, Ryan has no words.


End file.
